We could make a great team
by DeansDevil
Summary: I can make you forget about what's hurting you, take your mind off of it for a while, all you have to do is ask.


**A/N: So a guest reviewer on my Mad hook fic said all they needed was Hook/Pan, this is the result... Hope it's enjoyed by the readers, and please leave me a review and let me know what you think. *Hides in the corner, rocking back and forth.***

When Killian returned to Neverland after losing Milah, he noticed things were different, a lot different. Like the way it was dark all the time, and how the once light and wonderous, if slightly dangerous place, was now filled with an eerie oppressive mood.

There was no sign of the boy who'd given him the cure to save his brother, at least not for the first week there wasn't.

"So you came back, I must admit I'm quite surprised."

Killian spun around upon hearing the familiar voice of Peter Pan, he had his sword drawn and pressed against the boys throat in no time at all.

"I've been waiting for you to show your face, didn't think it would take this long though." He spoke roughly, as he pushed the blade harder against the boys neck, a feeling of satisfaction running through him when he saw a trickle of blood roll down his pale flesh.

"Come on now, Killian, you don't want to do this." Peter said.

"Oh I really think I do, afterall, I blame you for my brothers death." Peter chuckled at Killian's words, and in a move that was too quick for Killian to see, the boy had rid the pirate of his sword and imbedded it into a tree.

"I told you to come and see me before you both left the island, it was you who chose not to listen."

They both stared at each other, Peter taking in everything about the pirate standing in front of him, only now noticing the gleaming silver hook that was in place of his left hand.

"How did you lose it?" He asked, and watched as Killian violently flinched at the question. "That's none of your concern, you little demon." He spat through clenched teeth.

Peter rolled his eyes at the insult thrown at him, before stepping closer and invading Killian's personal space.

"I can make you forget about what's hurting you, take your mind off of it for a while, all you have to do is ask."

Killian searched Peter's eyes, looking for a catch to his words, but finding none, he asked. "How can you do that?"

"Like this." Peter closed the distance between them and placed his lips against the pirates, the kiss was chaste, bearly a kiss at all.

Killian pulled back with a shocked look on his face. "I can't do this, you're only a boy..."

"I'm a lot older than I look." Peter murmured, his lips running a path down Killian's throat, his hands pushing the pirates long black leather coat off his shoulders. "Let me help you Killian." He breathed before sucking a bruise onto his exposed collarbone.

Killian groaned loudly and pulled the green eyed boy closer to him, so they were pressed chest to chest, and Peter could feel Killian growing harder against his hip.

Clothes were shed and soon Peter found himself pushed against a tree, the rough bark cutting into his back as Killian fucked his mouth with deliberate thrusts of his tongue.

As they broke apart for much needed breath Killian began sucking at the cut on Peter's throat, reopening the wound and smirking against the delicate skin when Peter hissed.

"I can't wait to feel you around me, your hole clenching my cock, milking my release from me. You want that don't you?" Killian whispered, as he trailed his hand down Peter's hip, his fingers tightening around his thigh, before hitching it around his own hip.

"Gods yes, from the moment I very first met you... It was all I could think about." Peter panted out as Killian rolled their hips together.

The pirate pulled the Lost boy into another bruising kiss, before breaking away and roughly shoving two fingers into his mouth. "Suck!" He demanded.

Peter wasted no time, swirling his tongue around the digits in his mouth, making sure he got them good and wet. He knew it would be the only help he got to ease the way, when Killian finally pushed into him.

Killian pulled his soaking wet fingers from his mouth and moved his hand around the side of Peters hip, the palm of his hand cupping his ass cheek while his finger slid down his crack, stopping when they reached his fluttering hole.

Wasting no time at all, the now villainess pirate pressed two fingers in without warning, the Lost boy screaming out into the quiet jungle around them.

"That's it Captain, make me feel everything." He moaned, as Killian's fingers pushed in and out of him, his fingertips brushing over his prostate everytime he crooked his fingers inside him.

"You like that don't you love, my fingers buried deep inside you, pulling all those beautiful noises from that pretty little mouth of yours..." Peter groaned and bucked his hips at Killian's words, precum smearing over both their stomaches. "Look at you, spread wide open for me, gods I can't wait to feel how tight you'll be around me."

Peter groaned at the loss as Killian removed his fingers, he watched in awe as the pirate spat into his hand and began stroking himself, spreading his own saliva and precum along his achingly hard cock.

As Killian lined himself up with Peter's entrance he felt him tense. "Relax love, I'll make you feel good."

Without another word Killian began pushing into Peters tight heat, the Lost boy muffled his yell in the Captains neck, biting down on yhe muscled flesh.

"Gods you really are tight!" Killian breathed as he began pusjing in at out at a slow pace, he may be a ruthless pirate, but there was no way he was going to hurt the boy.

Peter moaned as Killian's cock dragged along his tight walls, panting hot breaths against his ear, he whispered. "Faster, Captain. Take me faster."

Killian growled deep in his throat and changed his pace from slow and caring to fast and brutal.

As their hips bucked against one another in their frenzied pace, their lips met in a searing, mind blowing kiss. Pulling back for air Peter moaned out Killian's name and clenched around him, Killian groaned at the tightness he felt around his cock and wrapped his hand around the Lost boys own neglected cock, it only took a few stroke before Peter was cumming against both their stomaches.

Killian wasn't far behind, one, two, three more thrusts and he was cumming inside the Lost boy, biting down on his own lip until he tasted blood.

Once they both come down from their high Peter spoke, "Did it work? Did I make you forget?" He asked. Killian slipped back into his leather trousers as he thought about it, before replying. "Aye, you did."

Peter smirked and winked at the pirate, _his_ pirate and said. "I believe we could make a great team, what do you say Killian?"

Killian didn't even need to think about it before the words were flowing from his mouth.

"As you wish."


End file.
